I Love You The Way You Are
by TheNewMammal
Summary: Some lemony goodness with Crocodile. Even he can love, right? Oneshot. Do not read if you're under 18.  CrocodilexOC with OOCness.  R&R would be appreciated! BEEN REVISED.


**I noticed there wasn't any Crocodile Lemons! At least with a female... haha. I thought there needed to be something! :)**

* * *

He was frightening, and gorgeous. Slicked back deep purple hair, a giant scar across his face. Most terrifying of all his battle scars, the giant golden hook he had instead of a left hand. It could easily tear right through me.

I knew he wouldn't ever do that though. One of the Shichibukai, a deadly pirate. He was greatly feared. I didn't fear him, I couldn't. I loved him. I loved the way he held himself, the way he just claimed respect. The way he spoke in deep relaxed voice, no matter what. I loved the way things came easy to him, because of how brilliant and strong he was.

I loved it all, and he loved me.

He wouldn't ever admit it though, or show it around anyone else. But, when we were alone. He was gentle and tender with me. He was almost like a different person, yet he was still the same person. He was the same fierce Crocodile, with the same attitude, and ideas. He just had a special side of himself reserved for me. The side that showed he was a loving human.

Like now, I was curled up in his lap like a cat. My small 5'3" frame to his giant 8'3" made it possible. He was so much bigger than me. I was resting my head against his chest, as he was sitting in his chair, at his desk looking at some papers. He had his left arm gently laid over me, so as to not crush me with his hook.

I was gazing at the Bananawani swimming through the water, that surrounded his underground base.

I sighed, even though I loved him, it didn't mean I couldn't disapprove of the things he did. I knew what was going on. I knew what he was trying to do in Arabasta, what he was accomplishing. I pretended not to know though, I mean...what could I do? I sighed again and looked up at him. This was one of the few times he didn't have a cigar in his mouth. He knew the smoke bothered me, a small courtesy that said so much. I adjusted my arm slightly, he made no movement. Even though I pretended not to know about what was going in Arabasta, him and I both knew, he knew I was pretending. He knew I understood what was going on. He never brought that fact though. Whether it was out of kindness, or just plain uncaring. I couldn't tell, so I just left it at that.

I played with the fur lining of his jacket, feeling it's softness. I enjoyed spending time like this with him, being close and relaxed. It was so weird how comfortable I was around him. I couldn't even remember when exactly I fell in love. I just knew I was. I stopped playing with the fur lining, and leaned back slightly looking up at him again. He still made no movement, and continued reading whatever was on his desk.

I moved my hand to his face, and ran my fingers slowly over his scar. I repeated the movement a couple times until he stopped my hand, and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm. I giggled a little, it tickled. He simply looked at me, his face expressionless. But I knew him well enough, to tell when he was happy. It showed in his eyes. I pulled my hand out of his, smiling at him.

I laid my head back against him, putting my hand under his coat. Placing it on his chest. I began making tiny circles on it. I could feel him breathe deeply.

I started moving my hand higher, slowly running my fingers up and down his neck. This time he let out a tiny moan in appreciation, as he closed his eyes. I smiled, and adjusted myself to move higher. I gently placed my lips to his neck, and started trailing light kisses up it. At this he actually smiled a tiny smile.

I moved so my knees were on his thighs. I started kissing along his jawline, as my other hand gently stroked his neck. He wrapped his left arm around me, then brought his right hand up to my face lifting it. He looked into my eyes, then kissed me. Softly at first, then he deepened it. I went with it, enjoying the feeling of his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly sank down as I spread my legs, to wrap them also around him. I grinned into our kiss, I could feel him already getting hard.

I decided to tease him a little, and started slowly rubbing myself against his crotch. He released my lips and let out a moan. I giggled, and drew him back into a kiss pressing up against his chest. He moved his hand under the back of my shirt and started lightly running his fingers up and down my back. I let out a mewl of appreciation. He chuckled and started kissing my neck, licking and sucking.

"Mmmm, Crocodillleee." I moaned, as I dug my nails into his back.

"Mmm, oh godd. Yesss!" He started kissing between my neck and collarbone, moving down between my breasts.

Then he pulled away, and whispered in my ear. "Take off your shirt, princess."

I shivered a little, and smirked. His voice always gave me slight chills. I pulled my shirt over my head and let it land on the floor. His golden hook came in contact with my stomach, I gasped. It was really cold.

He chuckled and moved it away, and ran his hand up my side slowly to my left breast, cupping it.

I leaned against him and moaned as he massaged it, then let his fingers glide over to the other and massaged it too.

I started biting my lip, it felt so good.

"Feel good?" He asked chuckling, already knowing the answer as he ran his hand up and down my stomach listening to me moan.

I looked up at him in mock anger, he grinned at me. "Whats wrong?"

"You still have your shirt on, and I have mine off." I pouted.

He chuckled sinisterly, and scooped me up in one arm and placed me on his desk.

"Now I can't be unfair, to you princess. Can I?" He grinned, as he took off his jacket, and started unbuttoning his orange shirt. I watched him as he pulled off his blue scarf, then took off his shirt. I stared in awe at his body. For being forty-four, he was in amazing shape. It never ceased to amaze me, how well he took care of himself. He stepped closer to me and I turned my head up, and smirked at him. He leaned down, and pulled me into another passionate kiss. He started pushing me back against the desk, till I was laying on it. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he continued to kiss me. His hand started traveling to the top of my shorts. He was slowing rubbing his fingers right underneath the material.

I moaned again, "Mmmm, don't tease me."

He chuckled in response, that deep sexy chuckle and started undoing my shorts, kissing my neck.

He kissed right below my ear, "Lift up." he said, and I did.

He pulled my shorts over my legs and off of me, so they fell onto the floor. He ran his fingers lightly up and down my inner thigh making me squirm and moan louder. He leaned over and started trailing kisses down my stomach. I practically screamed in delight. I moved my hands into his hair moving my fingers.

He worked his way back up to my neck, then to my lips capturing them in a passionate kiss. He then reached around and unhooked my bra, I pulled my hands out of his hair so he could take it off. That too was discarded onto the floor. He began kissing my chest, then massaging my left breast, as he sucked on the right. My hands found their way into his hair again. I had my head back, I was moaning loudly.

He moved lower, started kissing down my stomach again, then kissing along my panty line, sending jolts of pleasure through my stomach. I squirmed, and mewled in pleasure, my hands grasping his hair. He chuckled, and brought his hand down. He tucked his fingers underneath, and pulled them down. I lifted my bottom up to make it easier. They also fell onto the floor. He began lightly kissing my inner thigh, slowly going higher, making my toes curl as I moaned loudly.

"Ohh, god. You're driving me crazy." I moaned.

I let out a loud gasp, as started kissing my lower lips. He moved his hand and spread my lips apart. I felt his tongue moving up and down, I thought I was going to lose it. He slipped a finger inside me, and I started moaning and bucking. He was attacking my clit, and moving a finger in and out. I felt like I was about to explode from pleasure. I was seeing bright light, he was driving me insane.

"Croc-Crocodile... Pleaseee!" I moaned.

He started moving his finger faster, then I exploded. Seeing pure white light, as I screamed in pleasure.

Everything seemed to stand still, I could feel my pulse pounding hard. Pleasure racking every inch of my body. The light slowly disappeared and the throbbing pleasure went down. I felt him slowly pull his finger out, and stand up. I gazed up at him through misty eyes.

He grinned at me, and I flushed with embarrassment.

"You taste amazing." He said.

I blushed some more. He began undoing his pants, and let them drop down. He pulled his boxers down next, and all his glorious massive manhood stood erect and exposed. He stepped back over to me, and pulled me down the desk a bit. He leaned over and gave me another passionate kiss, then began entering me.

I started moaning so loud, this was the best, and worst part. He was so big it always took a bit to get inside. I started trying to pull him in more, I was impatient.

He kissed my neck, and chuckled deeply. "Easy princess, you'll get it soon."

I groaned in slight annoyance, which he laughed at again, and continued pushing into me slowly.

Finally it was all the way in, and I wrapped my legs around him as far I could go. He started moving in and out of me, and I threw my head back and yelled in pleasure. The pressure of him pushing in and out of me, was causing immense pleasure.

I started rocking with him, holding onto him even tighter wanting more of him inside me . He wrapped his arm around me and started attacking my neck again. I closed my eyes, it felt so good. He picked up the pace even more, pushing in and out of me even faster. I moaned louder, I could feel myself getting close to my climax. God I was almost there! He started slamming into me, with each hard push I grew even closer to bliss. A few more pumps, and I felt myself reach my climax. Light exploding before my eyes once again, as I screamed in pleasure, convulsing around his cock. Shortly after he shuddered and came inside, me with a great moan.

I fell back against the cool wood of the desk, panting. Just laying there with my eyes closed, letting my heart rate slow down. After a few seconds I opened my eyes, and looked at him. He was above me panting and smiling as well. He leaned down, and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, panting, and smiling. He pulled out of me, and I whimpered at the loss of him. He pulled me into his arms, and sat back down on the chair. Our naked bodies, intertwined, just enjoying the company of one another. I laid my head against his chest once more, and he stroked my hair.

"I love you." I said. He continued stroking my hair, then leaned down and kissed me right below my ear.

"and I you." he whispered.

I smiled, of course he wouldn't say it. It was his nature, but that was close of enough though, and I knew he felt like I did.

I wouldn't change him for the world, he was my pirate.

* * *

**I hope that was fun to read! Crocodile is an awesome under-appreciated character! Pretty please reviewwww! :D**


End file.
